


bruce II

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bullying, Crying, Fights, It's basically bullying and not too harsh, Kid Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter gets bullied quite bad.When he gets beaten up the worst, Bruce is there for him.





	bruce II

**Author's Note:**

> I have a math final in a bit more than an hour and I just found out I need a 20% to graduate so guess who's gonna score higher because she won't be worrying? Hah!
> 
> This is not really Bruce but also it is so beware.

Peter was not a popular kid. Sure, he was rich and all, and girls thought he was actually really cute. But also, he was the weird kid with two gay dads, and skinny and too small to be accepted. 

Flash Thompson had been making his life hell on earth ever since they’d gone to elementary school together. 

Whenever Peter met someone new, Flash would go over there and tell that person that Peter had two dads, or that he was gay too (which made the guys retract) or that he had peed his pants once, which had actually happened in Kindergarten and still managed to make girls run away eight years later. 

You’d think this would stop once he’d get to middle school, but actually, Flash just started to become worse. 

He beat ‘faggot bastard’ up regularly. Peter of course knew how to defend himself, but using uncle Bucky’s techniques would probably kill the kid. 

During June of his first year at junior high, Tony and Steve went on a public date because they needed to show their support for pride month. 

Naturally, Peter was shoved into a locker first thing the next morning. And the day exacerbated gradually. During lunch, he nicely received a toilet shower. In P.E., Flash made his entire team attack only Peter during dodgeball. 

And after school, Flash had his friends hunt Peter down and beat him up pretty bad. After a few minutes, his nose bled, his lip was busted and he felt bruises on his hips. 

“You are such a disgusting little faggot,” Flash spat out and Peter let it wash over him without much of a thought to it. “No wonder with your two cock sucking adoptive dads.” 

Peter’s eyes shot open at that. This had been the tip of the iceberg. Flash’s fist came flying towards his face, but he stopped it midair, and twisted until he heard an audible crack and Flash was off of him within a matter of seconds. 

The bully screamed in pain, held on to his wrist and started to cry and though satisfied with himself, Peter grabbed his backpack and got up. Flash’s friends stared at him in awe. “You talk shit about my parents one more time Flash, I swear I’ll end you.” 

And finally, Peter ran away. He was so filled with adrenaline that he didn’t even take a subway back home and ran to the tower for about 20 minutes. 

While in the elevator to the common floor, Peter finally had time to think things through, and the adrenaline levels in his body were slowly restored to normal. And so was his pain threshold. 

Upon the ding of the elevator, Peter walked about three steps into the common room when he decided that it would be better to wash up first because his school uniform was drenched in blood, his head pounded profoundly and he truly looked terrible. 

“Hey,” he heard a voice say from the kitchen, and quickly turned away from it. Then, steps. “Peter?” It was uncle Bruce’s voice.

Peter sucked in a breath but didn’t dare to turn and simply waited for his uncle to walk around him and examine the damage himself. 

“Gee, what happened to you?” 

And that was where he reached his breaking point, and Peter’s cheeks were flooded with tears. 

“Hey,” Bruce said and took a leap forward to stand by the boy’s side. “Come on, sit down at the counter and I’ll get the first aid kit. 

Peter did as he’d been told, breaths hitching and tears streaming freely. There was a kit in the kitchen so Bruce was by his side within a matter of seconds. “Why don’t you take that off?” The doctor said, pointing to the uniform. 

The bruises on Peter’s torso shocked Bruce. “Who was that?” He asked while he was using a paper towel to clean Peter’s face from blood. 

Peter sniffled. “Flash.” 

“You have to get that kid expelled,” Bruce said in response but Peter shrugged his shoulder. 

“Nah, I sort of broke his wrist afterwards.” That managed to make Peter laugh quite a bit, but he was still hurting so bad that he couldn’t stop crying. 

“Why did you wait until afterwards?” 

What Bruce didn’t expect was that that would make Peter cry harder. “He… You know, I don’t mind if he calls me a faggot or whatever, but if he talks bad about pops and dad I have to step up.” 

After a few minutes, Peter’s face was cleaned, his nose declared not broken and his uniform was down the laundry chute. 

And then Bruce hugged him until he’d stop crying. 

God bless Flash once the Avengers take care of their son and nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> god loves y'all!
> 
> Happy Pride Month (I'm going to zurich pride on saturday and afterwards I'm going to see my absolute crush in concert hehehehe)


End file.
